


Delectationis Draconigenae

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A look at the development of the relationship between Lucius and Draco, spanning 10 years in the process. It starts with a rather normal evening in the lives of Lucius and Draco, they play 'games' before Draco goes to bed instead of reading stories.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**A/N:** The idea for the story came from [](http://ringspells.livejournal.com/profile)[**ringspells**](http://ringspells.livejournal.com/) who gave me the first line of this part. After that, the plot bunny grew and grew... Beta-read by [](http://lorielen.livejournal.com/profile)[**lorielen**](http://lorielen.livejournal.com/) and [](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/profile)[**viverra_libro**](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/).  
 **[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _#10 Years_.

**Warnings:** Adult/minor! As a second warning, Draco is very young. 8 years young, in fact, in this part. Also, oral sex, light bondage, rimming.  
 

* * *

Draco was eight years old, and he didn't like it when Daddy tied him up.

It didn't happen often, but when it did, Daddy was always very gentle with him. It was just that Draco couldn't understand why his father would feel he needed to be restrained. He wasn't going anywhere; writhing and moaning under his father's caresses, there was no other place Draco would rather be. Whether he was restrained or not, Draco only ever wanted to please his Daddy.

Even though those games felt good, there was that nagging doubt that perhaps Daddy didn't trust him.

~.~

"Daddy?" Draco was sitting in Lucius' lap. Lucius was sitting on Draco's bed. The boy leaned against his father, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety. Lucius Malfoy was his father, and Draco's father was his hero. In Draco's eyes, there was nothing that his father could do that was wrong. If Lucius was doing something it must therefore, naturally, be right.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius said softly, his lips brushing against Draco's hair. He had his arms around his son, cradling him close to his chest.

"Are we playing a game tonight?" Draco loved sitting like this, in his father's lap, but there were some things that felt even better than the gentle stroking of his hair, the hand moving over his back. Draco's favourite games with Lucius were played in the nude and had very little to do with toys.

"If you want to." Lucius inhaled the scent of Draco's hair, then kissed the boy's cheek. "Do you want to play with Daddy?" He was always asking that first, letting Draco choose, and the few times that the boy had said he was so very sleepy, and could they play tomorrow instead? Lucius had smiled reassuringly and simply kissed his son good night, promising that they would play the next day.

"Oh yes! Yes, I want to." Draco smiled happily at his father and kissed him soundly, if a little clumsily, on the mouth.

Lucius laughed fondly at the show of enthusiasm. The slight bouncing and wriggling of the slim body in his arms was like a signal to his own: it's time, time for play, time for games, for fun and pleasure... He was growing hard against Draco's hip as he began to open Draco's clothes, revealing his body, unwrapping it from the soft fabric like a precious gift. Draco pulled his arms out of the sleeves, and the robe draped over Lucius' legs.

Draco sighed softly and moved a little closer, rubbing against his father's growing erection. Oh yes, Draco knew how much Daddy loved him; he could feel the proof of it pressed against his body. Daddy told him that hardness was because he loved Draco so much, and Draco didn't question that. The thick heat felt good next to Draco' skin. Draco liked that just the thought of playing with him had that effect on his father, made him big and hard, and he liked the way that Daddy's hands were moving over his naked skin - so gently, giving him gooseflesh, making his whole body tingly and warm inside. He lifted one arm to hug his father, running his hand over Lucius' chest, meeting smooth cloth.

"Daddy..." he whined. "It's not fair! You're not naked." Draco pouted up at Lucius. "I want to touch too."

Lucius smiled and kissed the curving lips. Then he shifted Draco onto the bed, and got to his feet to take his clothes off.

Draco smiled as well as he lay on his back, idly fingering his hard prick while watching his father undress for him. Daddy's hair was so beautiful, he thought. He wanted to have hair like that, so that he would be beautiful as well. His smile widened as Lucius' robes fell to the floor, and his gaze was fixed on his father's cock when Lucius stepped up to the bed and sat down on it again. It was so different from his own... Similar, but so much bigger and it felt much nicer in his hand too, he thought as he reached out and tried to close his fingers around it.

Lucius let Draco explore and play with his cock for a little while before leaning over him to taste his lips again.

"I want to play a special game with you, Draco," he said and raised the boy's arms over his head.

This game was different from the other, because it meant that Lucius would restrain him, meant that Draco wouldn't be able to caress and touch and do things to his Daddy. He could only receive whatever his father wanted to give him; it had so far only been nice things, so there was no fear in him. It was just so frustrating, not being able to give anything back, and Draco's father had never told him why.

Draco studied his father's face as his wrists were tied with soft strips of silk to the headboard, a little unsure if he wanted to play this particular game. But he was silent, because this was special, Daddy said, and Draco knew that the last time they did this Daddy had enjoyed doing it very much.

Before long, Draco had forgotten his misgivings; Daddy's hands were making him feel so good again. The strong, warm hands caressed his body, paying special attention to every little place that felt extra good and made Draco moan loudly. Gentle fingers moved over his hardened prick, making him almost dizzy, then moved on to brush over his nipples, tickling his sides as they wandered down his body again.

Lucius' breathing sped up as he watched his son writhe in response to his touches, and whenever Draco opened his eyes, he smiled at him, kissed him. He was sitting over Draco's body, and leaned down to tease the hard nubs on the boy's chest with his tongue, then kissed and licked his way down Draco's body, until his face was hovering over the boys crotch.

Draco moved more desperately as Lucius seemed to pause, making a whining sound of need. Without really noticing, he spread his legs and bucked up against his father's face, the breaths that ghosted over his sensitive prick driving him mad. Why did Daddy wait, why did he hesitate?

"Please... oh please, Daddy!" Draco begged, his voice low and breathless. He loved so to feel his father's kisses all over his body; there was nothing that could make him feel as excited, his whole body trembling inside. It was only when they were playing this game that Lucius did that to him, slowly kissing and licking his skin until he was panting. Draco moaned loudly as Lucius' wet tongue licked over his prick, forgetful of the world outside his room, then exclaimed an almost soundless 'Oh!' as he was completely engulfed in his father's mouth. It felt wonderful, and every movement of Lucius' tongue and lips, every moment of light suction, ignited sparks that grew stronger and brighter... Draco tugged at the restraints as the tremors of his dry orgasm shook his body.

Draco felt Lucius release his prick and place a row of kisses over each of his thighs. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and there was a rhythmic whooshing sound in his ears that almost drowned out the low words that his father murmured against his skin. He was a good boy. Daddy enjoyed this very much, and thought that he was lovely... Draco smiled and spread his legs further when Lucius moved his hands in between and under them, placing his palms on Draco's buttocks.

Lucius had positioned himself between Draco's legs, lying on his stomach, and now he lifted the boy's hips toward the ceiling until he had the boy at a comfortable level, finding the balance on his elbows. He moved to nuzzle Draco's balls, then licked below them, slowly working his way lower and further back. It was almost as if he had raised a bowl to his mouth and now proceeded to taste of what it had to offer.

Draco moaned loudly again as the felt his father's warm tongue find its way between his buttocks. At first it felt strange, almost tickling, but very soon it made him feel as tingly and fluttery inside as he had been right before Daddy had sucked on his prick. Draco was breathing harder again, a little afraid to move in this strange position, but he noticed that his father's strong hands didn't drop him, holding him safely, and he relaxed completely, concentrating on the sensations. Waves of pleasure washed through him and he didn't want it to end. So when Lucius pulled away slightly, blowing cold air over the wet skin, Draco squirmed a little.

"More Daddy... please?" Draco had had no idea that it could feel so good to be touched, licked even, there – it was something that Daddy hadn't done before, a new part of the game – and he smiled a little as he heard his father moan in response. Daddy liked it too then? Draco knew that meant that they would do this again.

Lucius dove back in between his son's cheeks, pulling them apart a bit more with his thumbs, and flicked his tongue over the puckered opening. He only licked over it, just faintly pressing the tip of his tongue against the hole, introducing Draco to the pleasures of rimming. He enjoyed this, moaning softy and rubbing his crotch against Draco's bed, but eventually he pulled away and lowered the boy to the bed again.

Draco opened his eyes as the position changed; it hadn't been uncomfortable, not really, but lying on his back like this was more familiar. He watched as his father moved to straddle him and lay completely still, transfixed by the sight of Lucius stroking his cock with fast and firm movements. He watched, fascinated, as his father's milky come spattered over his body, and felt a flutter in his stomach at the deep and lustful groan.

Draco was a little disappointed even though it was all so good. He'd wanted to do that, wanted to feel the hard flesh of his father's cock swell and throb in his hand, wanted to move his hand over it until he came... But he couldn't touch Daddy at all! Draco pulled at the bonds again, frustrated with the situation. Why didn't Daddy want him to stroke him?

"I wanted to do that! Why can't I touch you?" Draco whined and pouted as he looked into Lucius' eyes. How could he convince Daddy that he didn't need to tie him up?

"Shh! You can touch me next time, I promise." Lucius rested his weight on one arm, leaning over Draco. He smiled, his gaze following the trail of his fingers as he dragged them up over Draco's body, through the wet splotches of his come. He lifted his hand to Draco's mouth and traced the boy's lower lip in semen.

Draco was following the journey of Lucius' hand with his eyes as well, and opened his mouth to lick at the finger. It didn't exactly taste nice, a bit strange in fact, but he liked it anyway. It tasted like Daddy.

"Don't you like it when I touch you?" Draco whispered, a little afraid of what the reply would be.

"Oh yes, I do. But I like you like this too." Lucius smiled softly. "So trusting and beautiful."

When Lucius released Draco's arms from the restraints and stretched out on the bed next to him, Draco rolled over to his side to face him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. No, Daddy wasn't angry or disappointed with him in any way, Draco thought. He wouldn't smile like that then, wouldn't hold him and caress his back. And Daddy had done such wonderful things to him; it almost made it worth it to be unable to move.

Lucius held his son's warm body close until Draco's breathing evened out, and he knew that he was sleeping peacefully. He pulled away slowly, careful not to wake him, and rose from the bed and got dressed again. He cast a cleaning charm on Draco and pulled the covers over him. After a last, soft kiss to Draco's lips, Lucius turned down the lights and left, ready for a cognac and the company of a book.


	2. II

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** Adult/minor! Also: oral sex, frottage

* * *

Draco was ten years old, and he didn't mind so much when Daddy tied him up.

It didn't happen often, but when it did, he knew that it was time for a special game, one that his father enjoyed very much. He liked hearing Daddy whisper that he was a good boy, liked hearing the little things that his father never said all the other times. There was also a different way that he looked at him, and everything was slower, more intense.

This game was a little different, but it felt good too, and Draco knew that his Daddy loved him this way as well.

~.~

Draco carefully opened the door to his father's study and looked inside. It was empty.

He sneaked inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked around the room, marvelling at how much it felt like Daddy, almost as if he was there, in the room with him. It was a nice feeling, comforting, but also a little intimidating. There were so many strange things in the cabinet, behind glass doors... some of them not so comforting, and Draco hurried past it on his way to Lucius' desk.

He scrambled up in Lucius' chair, enjoying the feel of the leather under his hands. It was soft and smooth, still warm, either from the heat of his father's body or from the sun that had lighted the room earlier.

Suddenly, Draco heard his father's voice faintly filtering through the door; he was talking to someone. The words were indistinguishable, but the voices grew louder, came closer. He looked around for a place to hide, knowing that he wasn't supposed to be in his father's study alone, but nothing really looked like a good hiding place. He could easily be spotted behind a chair, and the curtains wouldn't conceal his form well enough, he knew that from playing hide-and-seek with his mother. As the door handle moved, Draco almost panicked and did the only thing there was time for – he slid off the chair and curled up under his father's desk, hiding in the shadows.

Draco's heart was pounding hard, and he tried to breathe silently but it was so difficult. What if Daddy needed to use his desk, and would the visitor sit down opposite him? Draco wondered if the covered back of the desk was hiding him completely from view.

He could hear the two men enter the room and the sound of drinks being poured. He knew now who Daddy's visitor was, both from the sound of his voice and the relaxed behaviour of his father: it was uncle Severus. That meant that Draco would have to hide for quite a while; Daddy usually enjoyed spending time with him.

It was rather calming to hear their voices, and Draco began to relax when he realised that the men had sat down in the chairs in front of the fireplace. He didn't understand much of what they were talking about, but it sounded as if they were pleased with something. Both his father and uncle Severus mentioned names that Draco recognised, but he soon stopped paying attention to the words, concentrating on the voices instead, and was lulled to sleep by their rich and comforting tones.

He woke up with a start as Lucius' chair was pulled out, and his father sat down at the desk. Now Draco was trapped, even more than he had been. Earlier, he had been able to move a little, but now he barely dared to breathe. The room was silent apart from the light rasp of a quill against parchment, and Draco wondered if uncle Severus had left while he was sleeping. There were no other sounds and Draco began feeling confident that he was alone with his father.

Very slowly, Draco sat up and reached out towards his father. He let his hand hover for a moment over Lucius' thigh, uncertain what the reaction would be, before he touched him.

There was silence. The sounds of his father's writing had stopped, and in the brief moment before Lucius moved, Draco had time to imagine his anger at finding him hiding under the desk. But Lucius' reaction was different from what Draco had feared. He simply reached down and placed his hand over his son's, caressing the top of it with a finger.

"I was wondering when you would make your presence known," he said, his voice soft.

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me." Draco moved closer and looked up at his father. He should have realised that his father knew he was there. Daddy always seemed to know everything.

"Why did you come in here?"

"I missed you, and in this room I feel close to you."

"And would I be angry at you for wanting to be close to me?" Lucius gave Draco a small smile and stroked his cheek.

Draco smiled back, feeling relieved. "No." He rested his other cheek against Lucius' thigh. "No, you wouldn't." He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feelings inside him, enjoyed how Daddy stroked his hair and the warmth of the leg he was leaning against. Draco felt safe and comfortable again.

"But you have to understand that you should not come in here alone. Some of the items in this room are dangerous, and if you touch them, you could be hurt."

"I won't do it again, Daddy. I promise." Draco wondered if there was anything he could do to make Lucius happy with him again. After a few moments he had an idea; he could placate his father with something that he knew that Daddy enjoyed very much.

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Dragon, I have some things I need to do first."

"I mean that we can play in that special way you like." Draco raised his head and looked pleadingly at his father. He began to feel all fluttery and warm inside, remembering the feel of Lucius' hands moving over his body instead of his hair. "Please?" He knew that he could persuade his father, knew that Daddy would be tempted by the offer.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Draco?"

"Yes." Draco flashed a grin at Lucius, and was rewarded with a low chuckle.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," Lucius said as he pushed the chair back and rose to his feet. "Come then." He held out a hand to his son and smiled at Draco when he took it after scrambling out from under the desk.

They went together to Draco's room, and even though Draco wanted to skip up the stairs, he restrained himself and walked at his father's pace. Well inside, Draco flung himself at Lucius and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you, Daddy!"

Lucius smiled and hugged his son back, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. He sat down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"I love you too, Draco. We don't have to play Daddy's game if you don't want to."

Draco shook his head. "It was my idea..." He moved closer to his father, pressing his young body against him. "And you like it."

"Yes, I do like it."

"Can I undress you?" Draco was already reaching out to open Lucius' robes. When Lucius nodded, Draco began undoing the buttons, concentrating fully on the task. He smiled up at his father as he pulled on the sleeves to get the fabric off him, and then moved his hand over Lucius' chest in an imitation of caresses that his father used to give him. He traced around the nipples with his fingers, looking up into Lucius' face again when he hummed in appreciation.

"I want to be like you when I grow up."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be, Draco." Lucius cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him softly. There was a brief moment of eye contact, a short space in which Draco felt that he understood his father completely. Then Lucius' gaze wandered down, along with his hands, and he started undressing his son, slowly uncovering Draco's body to his touches.

Caresses were given and received, slow, gentle, and Draco slipped off his father's lap to kneel in front of him again, just like he previously had. The difference now was that they were both naked. He leaned forward, grabbing Lucius' cock with one hand, and gave it a light kiss.

It felt good in his hand, nice against his lips, his cheek. Draco nuzzled it and tilted his head up to grin at his father. He knew how good this felt for Daddy, from the times that he had done similar things to Draco. He knew also from the look on Lucius' face and the way those grey eyes were fixed upon him, that he enjoyed it. Draco enjoyed playing with his father like this; he experimented with licks and kisses, with changing his grip, moving his hand, and different things resulted in different reactions. There were a few sighs, a moan or two, and Lucius' hand on Draco's shoulder tightened at times.

Draco sucked enthusiastically on his father's cock, making slurping noises and sounds of contentment. He didn't take it too far in, because that made him gag, but licked and teased the smooth tip instead. Then he pulled away, releasing it with a popping sound. He licked his lips and smiled while getting to his feet.

"Touch me now?" He really wanted Daddy to touch him and make him feel good in the way only he could; it never felt as nice when Draco touched himself.

"Come here then." Lucius smiled and hugged Draco close, then lay back on the bed, pulling Draco with him.

Draco wiggled slightly as he found himself being on top of his father, enjoying the feel of Daddy's hard cock pressed against him, like a pulsing, twitching animal trapped between them. When his movements drew a low moan from Lucius, Draco grinned mischievously and wriggled a little more, rubbing his own prick against Daddy's body. Lying like this, he couldn't reach up to kiss his father's mouth, but he could kiss and lick the skin of his chest. It wasn't as good, but the heat that spread through his limbs from the continued friction against hot flesh soon made him forget that, as did the hands that now caressed down his back and squeezed his arse gently, pressing him even closer.

So intent was Draco on his own pleasure that he barely noted that his father's movements against him had intensified, that the hips that thrust up moved faster, that Lucius' breathing was short and shallow. But he did notice that the heartbeat under the ribs his ear was resting against speeded up, the sound getting louder and faster. He raised his head to look at his father, because he wanted to see that look on his face, the look that told Draco that Daddy enjoyed this just as much as he did.

Lucius' eyes were closed and there was a light flush of colour on his face, his lips were slightly parted as he moaned, and Draco's heart swelled with pride. He was the reason for the flustered look, the reason for his father lying on his back, hair fanned out around him; Draco could make his father feel good.

When Lucius had come, the wetness making their skin stick together, Draco reached out and played with a portion of the blond hair. He was relaxed, satisfied and happy. Suddenly a thought struck him and he frowned.

"We didn't play your game, Daddy." Draco had been so wrapped up in the sensations and the wonderful feeling of being close, that he didn't realise until then that his bribe, the peace offering, had not been taken.

"We can save it for another day, Dragon." Lucius smiled.

"But you liked this too?"

"Yes. You're such a good boy..." Lucius held him close, and Draco gave a content sigh, happy to lie in his father's strong arms.

"Do you have homework today?"

"Yes, a little math and then I have to write an essay about our family." Draco moved up a bit and nuzzled into the crook of Lucius' neck. "I'll do it before dinner."

"Good." Lucius stroked his son's hair, resting comfortably a little longer before he had to go back to the study to plan some business strategies to increase his wealth. One day it would be Draco's, he knew.


	3. III

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** Adult/minor! Also: light bondage, anal sex

* * *

Draco was thirteen years old, and he quite liked it whenever Daddy tied him up.

It didn't happen often, because he was at school most of the time, but during the holidays, when he was at home, the two of them played their games. He knew it was special to do so, that no one else did these things... He hadn't asked anyone, but from studying their reactions to things like seeing the older students kiss told him what he needed to know. Father had told him that this was their secret, and Draco could see why.

The games were for them, something that only they shared, and Draco felt proud to be so special to his father.

~.~

It was the first day of the holidays. Draco had arrived by train the previous day and Lucius had picked him up and then taken him straight home to the Manor.

Draco had been happy to see his father again; tall, handsome, and radiating that particular air of power that Draco admired so. But he was even happier this evening. They had spent some hours together during the day, when Lucius didn't have business to take care of... and then Draco's father had smiled at him at the dinner table and said that he would come by his room to hear everything Draco had to say about school.

As Draco went upstairs, the anticipation grew inside him. He closed the door to his room and leaned against it for a moment, before picking up a book to sit down to read while waiting. However, it was almost impossible to focus on the text. All Draco could think about was that soon... soon... his father would step through that door, walk into his bedroom. Draco knew what Daddy wanted now. He knew that there would be kisses, perhaps hungry and demanding, perhaps soft and gentle, and he hoped, was almost certain, that there would be restraints, tying him to the bed.

It had been so long since they had had the chance to be together and share pleasure. So long that Draco was looking forward to being tied up, the sole focus of his father's affections. The more Draco thought about it, the less interesting the book was, and he threw to the floor. What was taking Daddy so long, he wondered? Didn't he realise how much Draco wanted him, needed him?

He pulled his robes up to expose his legs and reached inside his underwear to tease his hard prick. Draco moved his fingers slowly, turning his thoughts to memories of other times. It was difficult to keep it slow, to not fist his straining flesh and stroke it to completion, but he really wanted to wait for his father.

Draco imagined that the light touches were by Lucius' hand and a low moan tore itself from him along with whispered words of longing.

"Oh, Daddy..."

In that moment, the door swung open and Lucius entered. He took in the scene at a glance and smiled as he came closer.

"Ah, you couldn't wait for me, I see? So eager to feel my touches?"

Draco's eyes opened and he smiled back, not hiding his lust, not ashamed of it at all.

"Always, Father."

Lucius laughed softly and motioned for Draco to come to him. "I gather you have missed me while at school?"

Draco rose to his feet and shed his clothes as he walked across the room. "I've missed you, and this. I've lain in bed, thinking of you while I touch myself."

He stopped in front of his father and the enticing smile turned to a small pout as he wrapped his arms around Lucius. "I get lonely..."

"Aren't there any pretty girls to keep you company then?" Lucius held Draco close, one hand moving over the naked skin of his back.

"I don't want any of them." Draco looked up at his father, a serious look on his face. "I want you."

Draco pressed his hard prick against Lucius' leg, enjoying the closeness that school had robbed him of for so long, and smiled invitingly. "I want all the things you do to me, all the games, Daddy," he whispered. "No one makes me feel like you do."

"No one?" There was a hint of a smug smile on Lucius' face and he moved his leg slightly against Draco, drawing a low moan from the boy.

"No one. They're fumbling and afraid... They don't know anything!" Draco said, feeling a touch of the impatience he'd felt when he realised there was no release, no pleasures, to be found among his peers.

Draco had no interest in teaching any of his Slytherin followers how to please him. It took too much effort and coaxing, and was infuriatingly exasperating; even when they tried following his directions, they got it wrong.

He wanted to enjoy, wanted to be given pleasure, share it even, but how could he share it with someone who wasn't worthy of it, who had nothing to give him? Draco hadn't persisted, seeing it as a lost cause, and sent Pansy away with a sneer and a comment on how educating that had been. She still thought herself special though, and liked to act as if she was his girlfriend. Not that Draco minded; it served his purposes, so he was nice enough to her.

It was nothing but an act though, because this was what he wanted, Draco thought and began undressing his father. He could barely wait until he could feel the warm skin of Lucius' body under his hands.

With a firm grip around his father's waist and a looser, teasing one on his cock, Draco took a few steps backwards, in the direction of his bed. He stopped when he felt the edge of it against his legs and slowly moved his hand over the shaft.

As Lucius pushed Draco down onto his back, Draco felt elated. His heart was pounding and there was a distinct flutter in his stomach. At first he wondered if he was nervous, but quickly dismissed the idea. Draco had nothing to be nervous about; this was his beloved Daddy, and they were playing their games again. No, he was excited and expectant, and it felt so good to be in bed with his father again.

Draco moved into the middle of the bed, his gaze moving over his father's body as he got into the bed as well. He admired the muscular chest, the rather flat stomach, the strong limbs, and, most of all, the thick cock that rose proudly from a nest of blond curls. He licked his lips as he looked back into Lucius' eyes, and with a wanton smile, Draco lifted his arms up over his head and arched his back.

Draco knew what that look in his father's eyes meant. It meant that Daddy wanted him, wanted to take things painfully slow and tease Draco until he couldn't take any more and was begging him for release. He had realised that his father found a special pleasure in seeing him writhe in his bonds. Draco moaned as the familiar softness of the silken restraints were placed around his wrists, as his arms were pulled straighter and fastened to the headboard.

There was a strange feeling that grew inside him, a feeling that Draco couldn't quite put words to. It had grown larger and stronger every time that his father had been tying him up. He wondered if it was because he had to spend so much time away from his father that the times they did have together were so much more precious to him. The kisses and light caresses that Lucius gave him fed this feeling, and Draco shivered and arched up into them, wanting more.

"Daddy... please." Draco kissed Lucius back, making a frustrated sound when his father pulled away too far for him to reach his lips. "I've longed for you."

"And I've longed for you, Draco," Lucius said and kissed him passionately, letting Draco feel just how much, as he pressed his body against his son's.

"Please, hurry Daddy... need you." Draco tried to rub his aching prick against Lucius' body, but Lucius would have none of that and moved just a bit so that he couldn't get the friction. Draco pulled at the cords that tied his hands, but there was no give in them.

Lucius smoothed Draco's hair out of his eyes and smiled gently. "No, my Dragon. No hurry; I will never hurry when I have you like this."

"Daddy!" Draco thought he'd never been so frustrated, so aroused, in his entire life. It felt as if he was going mad from the need and want, or even die, if his father didn’t touch him soon. If only he wasn't tied up! He would stroke himself, bring himself the much-needed relief. Draco opened his eyes again and met his father's gaze. Lucius knew, he realised. He knew that Draco was impatient and quick to action, and that was perhaps why he'd tied him up.

"Don't worry, Draco. I will not abandon you," Lucius whispered before he kissed his son again. He moved one arm in under Draco's body to hold him close, and with his free hand he gave Draco the pleasure he needed. Light touches, gentle brushing of fingers over sensitive nipples and soft stomach, and combing through the sparse pubic hair on his way to stroke the boy to completion. It took no more than a few moves of his hand before Draco went rigid against him and came.

Lucius smiled at the whimpering sounds that came from the now limp body in his arms. He kissed away the moisture that clung to Draco's eyelashes; tiny tears forced by the intensity of the boy's orgasm.

Draco's head was swimming and he felt so relaxed. He wanted to hold his father, hug him, but it was all right as long as Lucius was close. He could feel his Daddy's love for him, could feel Daddy's hard cock pressed against his leg, and Draco knew that he was safe and that Daddy would never let him down. He also knew that the lovely game wasn't over yet; it would not be over until his father had come as well. Lucius' hands skated over his limbs, the pads of his fingers lightly tickling the insides of his thighs, making Draco spread his legs so that he could tease him more.

Daddy's hands felt so good, Draco thought, as his arousal was renewed. Every touch and gentle kiss woke up a thirst in him, a thirst that only his father could satisfy. It wasn't only his own pleasure that Draco wanted to feel; it was his father's as well. What he needed to feel now, after too long away from home, was that Lucius enjoyed him just as much, if not more, as Draco enjoyed him.

Draco moaned and pushed his hips up when he felt the light pressure of a finger against his hole. In his blissful state he hadn't noticed Lucius reaching for oil or casting a charm, but he realised one or the other must have taken place, because the finger was gliding effortlessly into him.

They had done this before – Lucius moving his finger inside Draco, making him moan and writhe and come – but this was the first time that Draco felt this after he had already climaxed. It was good, even better than previously, perhaps because he had time to really experience it, thought Draco. He wasn't desperate to come, only to get more of the delicious feeling.

Lucius kissed Draco tenderly as he prepared him, mumbling between kisses how good Draco felt around his finger, how hot and tight, how much he loved him.

Draco's breath hitched slightly as Lucius carefully pushed another finger into him. It felt a little strange, but that feeling soon turned to pleasure when the fingers moved in a slow, steady rhythm. Draco bucked up against Lucius' hand, his body relaxing and inviting him to continue, to give him more. Draco was breathing faster and his eyes were closed, concentrating on the sensations that spread through him.

The smooth voice of his father made Draco look up though. Lucius had asked him if he trusted him, but the warm tingle that rushed through him over and over made it almost impossible to think. Why would Daddy think that Draco did not? Lucius' eyes were dark and hooded as he regarded his son, but there was no hint of being displeasured that Draco could detect in his frazzled state.

"Yes, yes I trust you..." He moaned loudly again as another spark of pleasure stole all his attention.

"It might hurt at first, but it will be worth it... I promise that you will enjoy this, Draco." Lucius smiled softly as Draco nodded. Of course he would enjoy it; anything that Daddy did to him was good.

"Daddy," he whispered, as Lucius spread his legs wider and moved to sit between them, his gaze travelling between Lucius' cock and his face. Lucius was moving closer and draped Draco's legs over his thighs, one slender limb stretching to each side of his hips. "Are you going to put your cock inside me now?" Draco felt strangely empty after his father had withdrawn his fingers, and the prospect was very alluring.

Lucius nodded and reached for the oil that Draco hadn't noticed earlier. Draco writhed and squirmed a little as Lucius coated his cock with the slick substance.

"Oh, yes... please!" Draco said breathlessly. "I've spied on people at school when they've sneaked off to meet with someone. It looks so good." He smiled as Lucius chuckled. "Please, do it to me, I want to feel it."

Lucius moved one hand slowly over Draco's side, soothing him, as he entered his tight body. Draco's eyes widened as the muscle was breached and his father's cock slowly filled him. It burned and hurt a little, but at the same time, it felt so good, so perfect. Lucius' fingers had felt wonderful inside him, but this was even more intense.

"Relax, Draco." Lucius moaned loudly and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Relax, and it will stop hurting." He didn't move at first, buried to the hilt inside his son, except to caress the thin body under his own.

"Doesn't hurt," Draco whispered. "Not really. But it's so much..." He felt as if he would burst, stretched beyond anything he'd felt before. It was almost impossible to his mind, that his father's cock could fit inside him, and yet... it did, and it was a sensation he found enjoyable. He moaned softly as Lucius began moving carefully, a pleasure he'd never felt before spreading through him, making him feel hot and needy. He relaxed more and more as the slight burn was drowned out by the other sensations, and squirmed under Lucius, instinctively trying to meet the slow thrusts. It was difficult though, as the restraints held him down.

Draco enjoyed feeling his father's body over him, enjoyed the way their bodies seemed to work together, much like when they just rubbed against each other. He closed his eyes again and just let the pleasure his father gave him carry him away. It was a fantastic feeling, and it filled him completely.

After a while, Lucius sat up again, enjoying the sight of Draco's body stretched out before him, enjoying the sight of his cock moving in and out of him. His sounds of pleasure mingled with Draco's, and with his hands on Draco's hips, he pulled the boy towards him with every thrust into him.

Draco felt his arms stretch tauter, the silk tighten around his wrists, and opened his eyes. Lucius was watching him intently, and Draco gasped as their gazes locked. There were no coherent thoughts in his mind, but a deep love welled up in him and mingled with everything else that he experienced. Daddy was so beautiful to Draco, and it was a wonderful feeling to know that he could give his father so much pleasure and enjoyment.

Lucius moved a hand to stroke Draco's prick again and Draco's entire world exploded in a flurry of intense mixture of physical and emotional, and with a cry, he bucked wildly under Lucius, coming so hard that he saw sparks before his eyes.

The movements and utter abandon of Draco's pleasure pulled Lucius into his climax as well, and after he had spent himself inside his son - the first time he did so, but certainly not the last - he whispered a word and the bonds fell off Draco, leaving his arms free once again. He pulled out carefully and gathered Draco to him as he rolled over onto his back, gently caressing the sweat-dampened body in his arms.

Slowly, Draco got his breath back and the haze that had settled like a blanket over his mind lifted a little. He snuggled closer to his father, moving one heavy arm to hug him.

"Mmm... so good," Draco mumbled. "If it feels like this every time, I like being tied up."

Lucius smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's temple. "It feels good every time, Draco. Different positions give different sensations, but it will always be wonderful." He held Draco closer and inhaled his scent. "You're lovely."

"So you're happy with me?"

"Ah, my little Dragon, I am. You are perfect, and I love sharing this pleasure with you."

"I love this too." Draco's smile was interrupted by a yawn. He thought that this was going to be the best holiday so far; it was just such a pity that he'd have to go back to school.  



	4. IV

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** Incest, light bondage, potential underage sex: Draco is 16 (earlier parts is very underage)  


* * *

Draco was sixteen years old, and he loved it when Daddy tied him up.

It didn't happen often that year, what with his father locked up in Azkaban for several months. It was all Potter's fault, and Draco hated the other boy for stealing his father away from him. When Lucius was finally freed, there seemed to be a new need, a new hunger in him, and their games were more frequent. Draco visited his home more often, sometimes over the weekends, and their special game developed, intensified.

The time together was cherished and well used... Just like Draco felt when his father's touches drove him to incoherent pleas for more.

~.~

The last class of the day seemed as if it would never end. Draco usually had no trouble concentrating on Arithmancy, but the closer to weekend the week had drawn, the more time seemed to slow down.

Three days previously, two things had happened. The first was the front page of the Daily Prophet, delivered during breakfast. In bold letters it declared: 'Malfoy free. Ministry convinced of his innocence.'

The other thing was the letter from his mother that arrived at the same time. She had written to him to tell him about his father's release the evening before, and to ask him to come home over the weekend. His father had expressed a wish to see him.

Draco was ecstatic over the news and couldn't refrain from gloating and sneering at Potter.

"Made a fool of yourself in the eyes of the Ministry again, haven't you, Scarhead? My father is innocent, see?" He'd held up the front page of the newspaper to the Gryffindor, and the Slytherins around them snickered.

Whatever Potter was starting to say was cut off by the door to the classroom opening and their teacher entering. There were a few more confrontations, Draco insinuating that the Ministry still didn't believe all the nonsense Potter was spurting, but he was actually more focused on the imminent visit home.

The day was finally over and Draco swiftly made his way to Professor Snape's office. Draco's mother had sent a letter to his Head of House as well, explaining why she wanted Draco to come home, and Snape had granted him the use of his private Floo.

Draco arrived at his home and was almost immediately given a brief hug by his mother. She smiled at him and welcomed him home.

"Your father is in the library. We will eat within the hour."

He rushed to the library, not caring about Malfoy dignity and patience, and threw the doors open. Lucius sat on the large leather sofa, relaxed, reading a book. Draco paused and just drank in the sight; his beloved father was home, safe, his again.

When Lucius looked up, their gazes met and he smiled at his son, putting the book down. Draco crossed the room quickly and crawled up in his father's lap, straddling it, and wrapped his arms tightly around Lucius.

"You're back! Merlin! I've missed you, Father. I've been so worried."

Lucius held Draco close, stroking his back, and kissed his neck. "I'm home. No need to worry now." With a wave of his wand, Lucius closed and locked the doors.

Draco held him tightly, not wanting to let go. So many emotions rushed through him, and the feeling of being close to his father again was better than ever before, stronger, and his heart beat wildly, as if it wanted to tear itself free from his chest.

"I love you, Father."

"Father?" Lucius asked, sounding amused. "Have I stopped being your Daddy in private?"

"No..." Draco had to smile at that. He didn't know why he had kept the formal tone, when it was so clear in all other ways that they were incredibly informal. "No, you will always be my Daddy."

"Good. I quite enjoy having you in my lap, you know."

Draco leaned back a little and smiled at Lucius. The man looked tired, worn, but he was still strikingly handsome, and Draco felt that familiar stirring in his groin as he looked into his father's eyes. The tension between them grew until it couldn't be denied anymore.

"Daddy..." he whispered and then they kissed deeply, tongues battling, tasting and exploring... Draco grabbed at Lucius' robes and bunched the fabric in his fists, trying to pull him closer, while Lucius' fingers tightened in Draco's hair.

No more words were needed as the passion flared up between them, fuelled by deep longing and the memory of long days and nights without each other. The isolation had been horrible, thought Draco, but it made their reunion so much sweeter, so much more frantic. As hands tore at clothing, laying pale skin and hot flesh bare, their lust was similarly revealed in all its rawness, their need for each other openly displayed. There were no pleasantries, no conforming to old patterns of behaviour and ritual. Like drowning men, they reached for, and found, the air and sustenance, the life they craved from each other. The caresses were hurried and demanding, their mouths devouring, nipping, and laving to soothe the sting of bites.

One hand found its way between their bodies and took both erections within its grasp, and soon another, slighter hand joined it, closing the circle of stroking fingers.

It was fast and frenzied, and over quickly. Neither of them cared about prolonging the pleasure, and Draco was desperate to find bliss in his father's arms again. The sensation of Lucius' cock pressed flush against his own was exhilarating, and Draco moved eagerly into their hands. They came within moments of each other, and the semen made their hands glide more easily, slowly rubbing the combined fluids over their cocks.

Draco was breathing hard and leaned his forehead against Lucius' as they stilled their movements. "Merlin... I want you so much, Father. So much." He kissed Lucius and then drew back a little to look into his father's face. "I hate Potter for what he's done to you, to us. I hate him!"

"Shh, Draco." Lucius smirked and lifted his hand to Draco's face. He brushed a sticky wet finger over the boy's lower lip as if sealing their union, and his smile widened as Draco's tongue darted out to lick at it. "Taste it, my Dragon... it's us, together. We belong together, Draco."

"Don't leave me again, Daddy! Please?" Draco felt small all of a sudden - young and vulnerable. Potter had managed to separate them, no matter whether it had been by truth or by lies. He had separated them, and he would pay for it, Draco vowed.

"I'm not leaving you, Draco." Lucius kissed him. "I love you, you know that." Draco nodded and relaxed again.

They remained seated in the same position for a while longer, before Lucius reminded Draco that it was almost time for dinner. With a disappointed sigh, Draco slid off his father's lap and pulled his clothes back on.

~.~

During dinner, they all talked about what had been taking place since last they saw each other. Lucius was interested in hearing about the goings on at Hogwarts and asked about Dumbledore. Draco was only too happy to provide his father with details of the Headmaster's welcoming speech for this school year, as well as how he behaved, any more of the infuriating favouritism towards Gryffindor and, of course, Harry Potter.

It was during one of those long exchanges that Narcissa put her napkin down beside her pudding bowl and smiled at them. "I am sure that boy will have his comeuppance, sooner or later. I think sooner is preferable, but sometimes a little patience is necessary to find that golden opportunity." She took Lucius' hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze, then rose from the table.

"I think the two of you have much to talk about, so I will go to bed and leave you to it. It's nice to have you home again, Draco, if only for the weekend." Narcissa smiled at her son.

"Thank you, Mother. It is good to be together all of us again."

Lucius watched his wife as she left the room and then turned his gaze to Draco. "What do you say, shall we retire for drinks, or for bed as well?"

"That depends on whether both of us will be in it." Draco tilted his head a little and gave his father an inviting smile, making Lucius chuckle.

"Were there ever any question about that?"

"Not really, no." Draco smirked and left the table. The desires that had both comforted and haunted him during his father's imprisonment came to life inside him again, slowly rising from the sea of calm that had settled over him after that first stormy orgasm. He looked at Lucius as they climbed the stairs, every glimpse feeding his lust, pulling up memories of seeing that long blond hair like a curtain around their faces while they drowned in the pleasures it seemed like they could only get from each other...

When they reached the upper floor, Draco made to turn toward the corridor where his room was located, but Lucius stopped him, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No, come with me, Draco," he said and led Draco to his own bedroom. Lucius held the door open and smiled as he watched his son readily step over the threshold.

Draco looked around the room before turning towards Lucius. He could barely believe that his father had actually taken him to his room, it made the situation feel slightly surreal, but also as if he had been given a great gift – he was allowed into the most private of Lucius' rooms, where he was the most open and relaxed. The bedroom was luxuriously furnished and the bed was truly magnificent: dark polished wood, elaborately carved bedposts and headboard, and thick bed curtains of burgundy velvet so dark that they looked almost black at first. It was a bed that seemed perfect for his father, Draco decided.

"It suits you..." He ran his hands over one of the Wyverns that held up the canopy.

"It suits you as well." Lucius pulled Draco to him and just held him close for a moment. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed, happy to be in his father's strong arms again.

"You sleep alone?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes, your mother sleeps in the north wing." Lucius opened Draco's robe.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Draco shrugged out of the garment and reached for the fastenings of his father's clothes. He hadn't given much thought to whether his parents slept together or not; he had just assumed that they did.

After they had undressed, Draco lay down in the middle of the bed and grinned impishly at Lucius.

"Do you like me here?" The bed was soft and comfortable, and the canopy and Wyverns looked incredible from this angle. He raised his arms over his head, taking the position that he knew Lucius loved to see him in, his legs spread slightly, offering himself up to his father.

"Tie me up, Daddy, please. I've wanted it so much."

He watched as Lucius procured the coveted silk cords and brought them to the bed. When Lucius tied the cords around Draco's wrists, the boy moaned softly. A calmness settled over him, and when the silk tightened and pulled his arms tauter as it was tied to the headboard, he felt freer than he had in a long time. There was not a worry in the world that could touch him. Draco looked up at his father, and his heart swelled with emotion – he felt as if he belonged to Daddy, this was so right, and he felt so proud that Daddy had taken him to his bed... had taken him to his side. Draco wanted to give his father everything that he could, anything that Lucius wanted from him, and he wanted everything that Lucius would give him.

Draco's breath had sped up even before his father began caressing him. Just being in this position, rendered helpless and completely in Lucius' control, aroused him greatly. Lucius smiled at him, and Draco understood that somehow Daddy knew how he felt. Draco pulled a little at his bonds, partly for show as Lucius was still studying him, admiring the sight of his son tied up in his bed. Draco loved to make Daddy desire him.

Lucius took his time to explore his son's lithe body and savoured every moan of pleasure, every sigh, every frustrated whine that he wrung from Draco, while escalating the desire in him. He used both his hands and his mouth to drive the boy to incoherent pleas for more and frustrated tugs at the black cords.

Draco thought that he must be close to exploding; one more touch from Daddy, and he would die from need. How could Daddy stand it? Draco made another frustrated sound when it didn't matter how much he tried to arch up, writhe and meet the teasing touches – Lucius pulled back, over and over, anytime that Draco got too close, proving who was in control.

"Beg for me, Draco," Lucius whispered hoarsely and lay down alongside his son, pressing his throbbing cock against Draco's leg. "Beg for me, and no one else."

"Yes..." Draco twisted around a bit and tried to reach close enough to kiss Lucius. "Please, Daddy... I need you."

"What do you need? Tell me... I want to hear you say it."

"Oh... fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard," Draco managed to say between moans. "I've longed to feel your cock inside me again." He almost whimpered when Lucius kissed him hungrily. His own cock gave a twitch at the thought; he was so hard that it almost ached, but still Lucius wouldn't allow him to come, withdrawing his hand whenever Draco tried to get more friction.

"Tell me how much you need it."

"Daddy!" Draco could barely think, let alone speak, but Lucius was relentless, even though he was clearly very aroused as well.

"No, Draco. Tell me." Lucius' grey eyes looked stormy, dark and dangerous, and Draco tried to focus on them to concentrate.

"Need you... please... I'll die! Merlin!" Draco tried to let Daddy know how horny he was, how badly he needed to be fucked, he really did, but it was almost impossible to form the words. He whimpered as he tried to pull himself together. "Need you... only you. Oh please!"

In his incoherent state, Draco wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself rolled over onto his side, and he could feel Lucius' hard cock steadily gliding into him.

"Yes! Oh god, yes... please..." He tried to push back, tried to get that delicious cock inside him faster, but Lucius held him in a firm grip, a hand on his hip and Draco's leg draped back and over his own legs.

"More! Please Daddy... Want it!" Draco relished every slow inch.

Lucius moaned against his son's neck and placed a kiss there, a kiss that turned into a bite as the tight heat of Draco's body gripped more and more of him. He marked Draco as his own, as his lover, and groaned as he pushed balls deep into the boy.

Draco was overwhelmed by the different sensations – the pain from both neck and arse mingled with the pleasure of being fucked and together they rendered him speechless. He was glad that Lucius had stopped teasing him so mercilessly, because he didn't think he could have taken much more. Now instead, he was filled in a most delicious and satisfying way that he had been craving for far too long. The feeling of the stretch in his arse, the hand gripping him, the warmth from the body pressed against his back, the hot breath and soft, demanding lips against his neck... Wave after wave of glorious pleasure rolled over and through him as Lucius both took and gave everything that Draco desired.

The cords dug into Draco's wrists, making his fingers tingle, as he moved as much as he could. Draco pulled harder at them, glorying in the perverse delight of feeling that he truly belonged to his father... He looked up, and for a moment, it looked as if the winged serpent of the carved headboard was moving, before he realised that it was the motions of Lucius driving into him, the bed bouncing slightly, that caused the illusion. And yet, he found it strangely comforting, and very fitting.

The intense pleasure was quickly pushing him towards orgasm, but Lucius skilfully kept him there for a long while, teetering on the edge, but denying him the fall. The increasing volume of Draco's moans and cries was fuelling Lucius' lust, and Draco twisted his upper body a little more towards his father.

"You are... oh Merlin... cruel," he managed to get out and looked pleadingly into his father's eyes.

"No, Dragon..." Lucius kissed him. "Not to you. I love you." He stroked Draco a little more firmly, giving his son the friction he needed, and moaned loudly as he felt the throbbing pulse in Draco's arse tightening around his cock and hot spurts of semen flowed over his fingers to stain the bed. Lucius stilled his hand, but didn't let go of Draco's cock, and he thrust deeply into the pliant body in his arms, until he, too, reached climax, accompanied by Draco's continual moans.

Draco loved feeling his Daddy come inside him, loved feeling the satisfaction of knowing that he had given him that pleasure. It was almost as good as feeling him come in his mouth. He kissed Lucius again, as they both stopped moving, and enjoyed the lazy feeling of post-orgasmic bliss that spread like a warm blanket over him.

He pouted slightly when Lucius broke the kiss, but was actually too happy to put any real effort into it. He smiled instead as Lucius' gentle fingers touched his hands, checking on his blood circulation.

"Don't untie me yet?" he whispered.

Lucius nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco.

They were both relaxed and satisfied, sharing kisses and smiles, and it didn't take too long before they slipped into a light slumber, and after that... sleep. Draco never noticed his father releasing him from his bonds, but when he woke up the next morning, he was lying with his head resting on Lucius' shoulder and his arm draped over his chest.

Draco grinned, and the Wyverns around them seemed to grin back.


	5. V

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** Incest, light bondage (earlier parts contains underage sex)

* * *

Draco was eighteen years old, and he was wondering how Daddy felt when tying him up.

School was over and they were free to seek out each other's company whenever they wanted it. The games had become a natural part of life, a constant source of pleasure and inspiration. Sometimes it was Draco who suggested they play, motivated by his own lusts, or by seeing a hint of stress on his father's face.

The game gave them a chance to express their love and devotion for each other, something they both needed as the war escalated around them.

~.~

Draco looked up from the book he was reading when yet another owl flew in through the open window. He was comfortably lounging in one of the armchairs in his father's study, and tried to ignore the lingering sting in his arm after the burning summons from the Dark Lord the previous evening.

"Any good news yet, Father?"

Lucius took the note from the owl and read it. "Yes, we now have control over one important strategic area, and support from another two families."

"Empty words sent out of fear?"

"No, they request to take the Mark to show their allegiance."

Draco made a face and then smiled. "Well, once they're in, there's no turning back."

"It's a good incentive to be on the winning side." Lucius smiled back and put the note on the top of a small stack of correspondence.

"It's also stressful and puts a lot of pressure on you."

"Draco," Lucius said warningly. "I don't want you to think like that, and especially not when you're near the Dark Lord."

Draco sighed and cast his eyes down. "Yes, Father."

He supported the cause, whole-heartedly, but he didn't like the way that the Lord gave orders, Lucius obeying them and doing most of the work, and then Voldemort taking the credit for it. It was Lucius who had won the last few battles for them, it was Lucius who had planned the raid last month... Draco secretly believed that if the Dark Lord hadn't decided to make another grand appearance at the scene, they would have been even more successful. Perhaps his thoughts were less of a secret than he would have wanted, Draco thought as Lucius continued.

"If you persist in this, you'll have to become better at shielding your mind and masking your thoughts. The Dark Lord is a gifted Legillimens."

"I know, Father. I'm sorry." Draco put the book down and sat up more properly. "I just... He takes the credit for everything you do."

"We fight for him, Draco." Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "We will recommence your Occlumency training tomorrow."

Draco nodded and got to his feet. He didn't want to add worry for his safety to the pressure of everything else, and felt a twinge of guilt for doing so. If Voldemort decided that he couldn't trust Draco, it was probably Lucius who would get the order to kill him. Draco went over to his father and gave him a light hug from behind; he was determined that those orders would never be issued.

"I am sorry, and I will work hard at Occlumency, I promise." He straightened up and began massaging Lucius' tense shoulders. Lucius had been working hard from early morning, sending letters and gathering information, and Draco thought that he looked tired. The muscles under his fingers relaxed slowly as he worked on them, and he smiled at the sigh of contentment from his father.

"Why don't you take a break and continue with work after you have rested?"

Lucius nodded slightly, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the talented hands of his son.

"That is an appealing idea."

"It's a splendid idea, and you know it." Draco laughed softly. "Really, Father, you need to do something inspiring and creative, something that will lighten your thoughts when you sit here suffering the drudgery of yet another boring guest."

"And you know exactly what that would be, I presume?" Lucius sounded amused.

"Oh yes." Draco stopped massaging and leaned forward to whisper in Lucius' ear. "Fuck me, Daddy... Tie me down and fuck me on your desk."

Draco knew from the shiver that ran through Lucius that his father appreciated the image that had just been planted in his mind, and smiled as he brushed Lucius' long hair back to place small kisses under his ear and down his neck.

"I know you want it. Having me all helpless and unable to move... Yours to do with as you wish." Draco slid a hand over Lucius' chest, then further down and was nearly caressing the hard cock he knew was hidden under his father's robes, when Lucius suddenly got up from the chair and turned around, pulling Draco to him for a passionate kiss.

Draco moaned and shoved away the chair that separated them and stepped close; he wanted to feel his father's body against his own. Then Lucius grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a little roughly, and Draco began breathing harder, sinking into that comfortable, calm, exciting mindset.

"You think you can manipulate me?" Lucius growled at him. "I should punish you by not fucking you at all."

"No! Please, Daddy." Draco pressed his body against Lucius', pressed his already hard cock against his father's similarly excited groin. "I only want to please you... make you happy." Draco's voice lowered as Lucius' grip on his hair tightened and he was bent backwards a little more. "Oh Merlin... please fuck me..."

"Fuck you, hm? And what makes you so certain that I'm in the mood?"

Lucius' smooth voice brushed over Draco's senses like a velvet touch, and he shivered at the emotions it evoked. It reminded him of dark nights and heated touches, candlelight casting golden highlights on blond hair, and a pleasure so intense as to make him dizzy... Draco wanted it, his whole being cried out for it, but how could Draco convince Daddy that he wanted it as well? He knew that Lucius would not be pushed into anything, so he had to resort to begging.

"I don't... I can only hope that you want me, Daddy," Draco whispered. His neck was hurting from the uncomfortable angle, and he felt as if he would lose his balance if he wasn't held in such a firm grip. "I want you so much... Please? I ache to feel your cock inside me." He whimpered and closed his eyes as Lucius tore open his robe and pinched one of his nipples.

"You do, do you?"

Draco felt frustration mingle with the arousal that had built in his body. How could his father sound so calm, when Draco felt as if he was missing a huge part of himself, the hunger inside him raging, and Lucius was the only one who could temper and soothe it? Why did Daddy doubt him, couldn't he see the need in his mind?

"Yes! Oh yes... please Daddy, please... By Salazar, fuck me, use me... anything!" Draco squirmed against Lucius to get some friction, to feel the cool fingers brush against his chest... he simply had to move, his hips couldn't resist rubbing against Lucius' body.

Draco didn't see the smile on Lucius' face, didn't know that his display of desperate need and lust pleased his father greatly. But he heard the flutter of parchment falling, the crash of what could well be the inkpot, and a few other things that fell to the floor, then Lucius turned them both around and forced him to lie back on the desk. Draco opened his eyes and moaned as his gaze locked with Lucius'. There was so much desire in those stormy grey eyes, usually so pale, but now darkened with arousal - desire for him.

When Lucius tore the rest of the robe open to reveal his body, Draco shivered. He loved feeling that his father wanted him, that he could even be impatient and a little forceful; the possessiveness excited him. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves so that he was only lying on the remains of his expensive clothes, and reached up to touch Lucius.

"Want you..." Draco felt a little calmer now that Lucius had taken command of the situation and had shown him that he did want him. He suspected that Daddy had held off like that only to hear him beg. Lucius pinched his nipple again, and Draco moaned as he arched up into the touch.

"Pull your legs up and spread them."

Draco did so, holding his knees apart, and the excitement grew almost intolerable again as his father looked him over. Lucius moved his index finger lightly over Draco's skin, following the curve of a hip, the inside of a thigh, along the underside of Draco's cock, then down between his cheeks to rub teasingly over his entrance. With a smile, Lucius stepped back and took up his wand.

"Arms straight down and between your legs, Draco." Lucius' voice was slightly hoarse now, and Draco knew that Daddy was as horny as he was. He had heard his father's voice in so many situations, and this one was no exception; he could hear the longing.

When Draco had taken the position, there was a small crack and ropes shot out through the end of the wand. He found his hands quickly encircled by the material and then they were tied, each to one end of the desk, his legs being spread wider by his arms in the process. He moaned as he realised the efficiency of the position. Lucius didn't need to tie his legs at all, they were actually trapped like this, hooked over his arms and exposing him completely to his father.

Lucius gave Draco a smug smile as he watched him squirm in the bonds. Draco was, of course, not trying to get out of them, but merely trying them out, making sure that he really was helpless. Lucius relished the sight, enjoying the movements of sleek muscle pulling at the ropes and then relaxing, while he opened his robe. He didn't bother getting undressed this time – he wanted it fast and hard, and it would suffice to just open his breeches.

His pleading gave him the desired result, Draco thought. Daddy looked about ready to devour him, a dangerous look in his eyes that made Draco feel all warm inside. He belonged here, tied up for Daddy, being his... only his, and he wanted to feel it even more.

"Please Daddy... Fuck me before I go crazy!" Draco whined as his cock throbbed.

There was no preparation this time, only a quick coating of oil over Lucius' cock, and then he pressed the blunt head against the tight muscle of Draco's arse. Draco moaned again as his body was invaded little by little, agonizingly slow in a way, but also deliciously so. It was more painful than usual, but Draco didn't care; he knew it would be heavenly once he was filled completely and his father started fucking him in earnest.

"Yes... oh Daddy, feels so good."

"Mmm, I'll give you something to inspire you all day, Dragon." Lucius intended to make Draco wince when walking and sitting for the rest of the day. He pulled out slowly when he felt Draco relax around him, and then slammed back inside him hard, grabbing Draco's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Yes! Merlin!" Draco cried out, enjoying the intense pleasure. There was pain as well, but a pain so sweet as to be only a different kind of pleasure, and as the thrusts continued, he could no longer tell one from the other.

The pace was punishing for them both. Lucius had to forcibly hold back the orgasm that threatened to overcome him, too quickly for his tastes, and all because of the wonderful friction. The longer he fucked Draco, the less coherent the words that spilled over Draco's lips were. Lucius enjoyed reducing his son to these incoherent pleas for more – more satisfaction, more vulnerability, more cock, more of his beloved Daddy - and Draco was only too eager to play along.

Lucius leaned down and captured his son's full lips in a heated kiss, and then kissed and bit at Draco's neck while pounding into his welcoming body.

"You're mine," he growled and bit down hard at the pale skin.

"Yours. Oh fuck, Daddy... I'm ... so close." Draco's head was swimming with all the different sensations, his mind almost overwhelmed, and foremost among them was the feeling of being totally in his father's power, subject to anything the man wanted to inflict upon him: pleasure, pain, teasing, abstinence... didn't matter as long as Daddy owned him.

"Come for me, Draco." Lucius changed the angle slightly and his thrusts now brushed a little more insistently over Draco's prostate.

Draco's moans got louder and he tensed up, pulling hard at the ropes, as icy heat built up in his thighs and stomach. The world exploded to him, in a rush of ecstasy – fire and ice and lightning sped through his limbs and out through his pulsing cock, and he could feel his father's cock glide in and out of him even more clearly as his arse clenched tightly around it.

Lucius grinned at him when next he looked up, eyes ablaze with the same kind of fiery passion that Draco had just experienced. The thrusts continued, and Draco enjoyed it, relaxed again and able to relish every nuance of his father's pleasure, pleasure that he received from his body.

"Want to see you come, Daddy," he panted. "It's so beautiful."

Lucius moaned and after a little while longer, he pulled out of Draco and rubbed his cock against Draco's now flaccid one. He groaned loudly as he climaxed, and sticky threads of come were spread over Draco's stomach and groin.

After a few moments, when they had caught their breath, Lucius laughed softly and kissed Draco again.

"That was, indeed, relaxing."

"Very much so... and I think I'll feel as if your cock's up my arse all day now." Draco winked. He felt a bit sore, and knew that he would enjoy that feeling for as long as he could.

"Good. Otherwise, I'll just have to fuck you harder and longer and rougher next time."

"Oh god, Daddy..." Draco said breathlessly. He found that a very delicious thought, even though this had been very satisfying.

"There are, of course, also engorgement charms." Lucius continued to tease.

"Ow! No thanks." Draco winced at the thought. "You're big enough as it is, thank you. I don't think I could take anything larger."

Lucius turned his head a little and whispered in Draco's ear. "But you were smaller the first time I fucked you..."

Draco closed his eyes and groaned. Daddy was right, he had been smaller then, slimmer... Perhaps it would be nice to feel that incredible fullness again?

"I like you just the way you are, Draco." Lucius slowly licked down the side of his neck.

"It was perfect then, and it's perfect now as well," Draco mumbled and longed to hold his father close. Lucius was always the one in control (and Draco loved it), he was always the one with the responsibility – in work, in battle, in the family, in sex... When was the last time he had fallen asleep being held, safe, in someone's arms? When was the last time that Draco's father had been relieved of duty, free from being in control of everything?

Azkaban? Not a very good way to relax, thought Draco and decided that very soon, Lucius Malfoy would relax. Lucius Malfoy was going to give up control, if only for a little while, and enjoy life without any cares.

Draco just had to keep it secret from his father until then. It would be a good exercise in shielding his thoughts.


	6. VI

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** Incest, light bondage (earlier parts contains underage sex)

* * *

Lucius was forty-four years old, and he didn't know what to feel at first when his son tied him up.

Over the years, the game had developed. It was beautiful and surreal, tempting and delicious, and Lucius had thoroughly explored and enjoyed it with his son. Whenever Draco had asked questions, he had answered them, educating the boy in the practices and the delights of hedonistic pleasures. It seemed as if the wish to experience the whole range of the spectrum had grown as the knowledge and understanding of their game did. Lucius couldn't deny Draco anything, even if it made him feel uncomfortable; this was his son, and they trusted each other implicitly.

The game gave Draco the possibility of offering his father a moment of peace and deep relaxation, a place where he was safe enough to relinquish control... and it became more than just a game to them.

~.~

"But what does it feel like?" Draco took another bite of roast potatoes before looking at Lucius. "What does it feel like to have someone in your power?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow and looked back at Draco over the rim of his wineglass. Draco's questions had become more specific over the last few days, and he wondered what drove the boy to ask him these things. Was it simple curiosity, or were there other motivations?

"It feels good, as if being given a precious gift and then enhancing it. Exhilarating and arousing." Lucius set the glass down and picked up knife and fork again. "Why? Do you want a submissive to play with?"

Draco smiled. "No, Father. I have no interest in submissives, I'm happy with you."

Lucius smiled back and nodded. They were having a private dinner that evening; Narcissa had travelled to London for some extended shopping and an evening or two with her friends. Lucius and Draco had the whole house to themselves, so they could speak openly.

Lucius studied his son for a moment. The boy had grown up to be a young man, as striking and attractive as he had been beautiful and angelic as a child. Draco had let his hair grow, just like he had said he would when he was a boy, awestruck by his father, and it reached well beyond his shoulders. Lucius smiled faintly at the memory of how it felt to tangle his fingers in those blond tresses, and his mind took the next step as well, remembering gripping the hair to pull Draco's head back while fucking him hard from behind...

He had never been able to resist the charms of his son, had been driven as if by an inner force to taste of his loveliness, his innocence, and of course, his increasing expertise. No casual lover could ever give Lucius the depth of sensations and experience that Draco did.

"Father?"

Draco's voice broke through the line of thought, bringing Lucius back to the present moment. He smiled as his hardening cock gave a small twitch. Having dinner while aroused was pleasurable in its own teasing way, and had been happening more than once.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You were lost in memories, I think. Why not tell me what you were thinking of so I can enjoy them as well?"

"Perhaps I should show you after dinner instead?"

"Mm, I like the sound of that. Here?"

Lucius laughed at the eager note in Draco's voice. He should have known that Draco would want him to take him over the table. Not an ounce of shame in the boy, something that Lucius greatly enjoyed.

"No, the image in my mind did not include the dining room table."

"Shame." Draco looked disappointed for a moment. "Still, I do love it wherever you fuck me."

After a few seconds, Draco pushed his plate away.

"I don't think I want any dessert..."

"Oh?" Lucius hid his smirk; he knew exactly what Draco was impatient for. "Then you can watch me eat, because I do."

Lucius enjoyed seeing the light flush on Draco's cheeks, as he relished the taste of a most excellent chocolate soufflé. Finally, Draco gave in and had some of the dessert as well, and Lucius wondered if not the obvious contentment on his face as the chocolate seduced his taste buds had something to do with that decision. Draco didn't like to feel that he was cheated of any kind of gratification.

~.~

The next evening, Lucius found himself in a sticky situation.

Draco had kissed him and caressed him, and Lucius had returned the touches. It had been slow and sensual, and then Draco had looked up at him, kneeling between Lucius' legs and his lips pulling away from the cock in his hand.

"Let me tie you up," he had whispered, holding Lucius' gaze.

"No."

"Why not?" Draco had looked disappointed.

"I don't want to be tied up, Draco. It's not appropriate."

"Don't you trust me?"

And that had been that. Now, Lucius lay on his back, pulling at the strong silk cords that tied his arms to the bedposts, but they were securely fastened. He had to admit that he had taught Draco well, perhaps too well... although he appreciated that Draco hadn't tied him in the same position that he most often tied Draco in.

It was an unfamiliar situation for Lucius, being helpless, laid out for another person's pleasure, but not entirely unpleasant, and that was what made it alarming. He should not be weak! He should be in control! He should...

Draco swirled his tongue around the head of Lucius' cock, and Lucius moaned. Gradually, the tension in his muscles disappeared; the insistent and building arousal didn't give much room for anything else but the throbbing of heated blood that kept rushing down to his groin. Draco worked slowly but diligently, using every single trick that Lucius had shown him, and Lucius could not withstand the onslaught of sensory delights.

He felt Draco kiss his way over his body and then his mouth was claimed by a passionate kiss. Once more, Lucius pulled at the bonds, wanting to move his hand through Draco's hair, tug at it and hold him close, and felt frustrated as he was restrained from doing so. Instead, Draco threaded his fingers in Lucius' hair and pulled lightly at it while their tongues battled for dominance.

"Relax, Father," Draco whispered when he broke the kiss. "Trust me; let go. I love you... Lucius..."

Lucius moaned into the kiss as Draco resumed it. Lucius? Did Draco see him as more than his father, his 'Daddy', now? Lucius realised in a flash that the boy had indeed become a man, a young man who loved him and thought of him as a lover. So many emotions washed over him that it was difficult to separate and analyse them, but he felt a kind of relief and the deep love that he held for his son made his heart beat faster.

Draco was his. Even though Lucius lay tied up, Draco was his – his son, his lover – there to please him and give him anything he needed, just like he wanted to give Draco everything, including a brand new world. He had made Draco his through years of careful grooming...

Lucius moaned and writhed under Draco's touches; soft caresses contrasted by little nips by teeth took his breath away. He had taught Draco well, had revealed to him exactly how to arouse and tease him in the most delicious but also frustrating way... and the young man used it all against him. His whole body tingled with need as Draco continued to lavish it with sensations, every new touch sending another shiver, another wave of pleasure through him.

He looked up at Draco as he leaned over him, smiling softly, and returned the smile.

"You are beautiful like this... I have always found you beautiful," Draco said and moved his fingers lightly along one of Lucius' outstretched arms, and Lucius sighed softly. "I know you like to think of me as yours, you've said so yourself. But... you're mine as well, Father." He moved closer, and his hair fell down around their faces. "My Lucius."

"Draco..."

"Shh... I will marry; I will wed a woman we think is suitable and carry the name on... but it will be only for that reason." Draco brushed his lips over Lucius'. "I belong here with you."

"Yes." Lucius raised his head to kiss Draco; he wanted to taste those lips again. There were no other words necessary, just a simple acknowledgement of the truth that Draco stated. He did belong there, with Lucius.

Draco moved to straddle Lucius' body, but didn't break the kiss, and Lucius moved his hips to rub his aching cock against Draco. He felt his arousal much more intensely like this, being unable to actually do something about it and having to rely on Draco's willingness to cater to his needs. Being used to having the other position in this type of situation, Lucius knew that Draco would not drive him too far; he would know when Lucius had enough. The boy had always been a very attentive lover.

But as the moments passed, Draco only fuelled the passion that coursed through Lucius' body, until his blood was boiling with a fiery heat. Lucius felt frustration mingle with his arousal, and, growling, he pulled hard on the ropes. If he had had his will, he would have been buried inside Draco already, enjoying the tight heat that he knew was waiting for him.

"Oh yes, show me how much you need me..." Draco placed his hand on Lucius' throbbing cock and stroked it so slowly, so lightly that Lucius held his breath, not wanting to miss a single sensation. When Draco pulled his hand back again, Lucius groaned; it wasn't enough and he wanted more. His entire body was quivering with barely controlled lust, and he sought Draco's gaze, hoping that he would see the same passion reflected in his eyes.

Then Draco leaned forward and moaned lustfully as he reached behind him. There was not a single doubt in Lucius' mind about where Draco's fingers were; the rocking movements of the boy's body were proof enough, and Lucius studied his son's face as he was preparing his own body for him. The thought of sinking into Draco's body sent tingles down his thighs, and Lucius wondered briefly for how long Draco would keep him waiting. He was impatient, but at the same time, he wanted everything that Draco was doing to him... all the pleasure that he wanted to give him.

Another deep moan tore itself from Lucius' throat as Draco took his cock in a firm grip and guided it into his arse while sitting down slowly, and after that his world was limited to the glorious sensation of tightness, of friction, of deep kisses and light caresses, of small bites and gentle licks, and the mingling of breaths and moans and sighs. Draco rocked his body, making Lucius glide in and out of him at a slow, sensual pace, then he was riding him, hard and fast, driving him to the brink of orgasm and holding him there for the moment it took Draco to stroke himself to completion.

Lucius bucked up into the tight channel as it squeezed him, the sounds of intense pleasure that Draco made encouraging him. He was so close... too close, and then Lucius joined Draco in the whirlwind of orgasm and ecstasy.

Draco lay on top of him for a long while, holding him close, while their hearts stopped racing and gained a natural rhythm again. There were still no words between them as they enjoyed the closeness and relaxation. Lucius' shoulders ached from the unnatural position and from having pulled at the bonds, but it was a nice, dull ache that he didn't mind at all.

"You planned this." Lucius was amused by the thought and also strangely moved.

"Yes, I did." Draco raised his face to look at him. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." Lucius smiled. "I should have known, with all your questions lately."

Draco grinned. "Perhaps you wanted to be surprised?" He moved away from Lucius and released his wrists from the cords that had dug into his flesh. "Are you all right?" Draco asked as he gently rubbed the abraded skin.

"Yes, Dragon... I'm fine." Lucius chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his son. "We will both be fine."

He had not realised it earlier, during all the years that he had spent time with Draco, taught him, shared pleasure with him, but he had slowly, gradually let Draco come closer to him than anyone ever had. He had always known that the boy was perfect for him, and now it seemed as if Draco had thought much the same. They filled a need and a vacancy in each other's hearts that no one else could ever aspire to do. Parts of the same soul? Lucius didn't know, but he felt whole with Draco, with his lover.

 

~Fin~


End file.
